Sonic X the Aftermath
by Solaris Prime
Summary: It's been three years since Cosmo died and life was as it was before, but not for Tails. Will he ever get over his loss or does he still have hope? Read and find out.


I redone this a bit, just to make it more understandable and a little more like reality. If you don't know what I'm talking about then don't worry, you will see it.

* * *

Sonic X

The Aftermath

Its been three years since the Meterx was defeated and hope was restored to the galaxy. All was just as it was before the conspiracy started. However, none forgot the friend who sacrificed herself for the sake of all living things, Cosmo. Especially Tails.

Our story starts while Sonic and co are in the fields for some relaxation. Sonic napping under his tree, Amy, Cream and Cheese setting up the picnic, Knuckles still watching the Master Emerald, and Tails laying in the grass. He rarely shows a smile since Cosmo died and it takes a lot of effort to do so. Just a mention of Cosmos name makes him swell up with tears. Everyone worries that he'll never live it down.

After pondering a little, Sonic gets up and walks to Tails. "Hey, Tails," says Sonic, "can I talk to ya?"

"Sure," said Tails. After a walk in the forest somewhat Tails asks, "Well, what's wrong?"

"You remember what today is right?" Sonic replied.

"Yeah it's the-" Tails stops, trying not to remember. It was the anniversary of the day they defeated the Meterx and when Cosmo died.

(_Still not over it_) thought Sonic. "Well would you want to talk about-"

"Why here!? Why now!?" Tails interrupted. "Why do I have to talk about the very thing I'm trying to forget!? Haven't I suffered enough to watch my friend get killed!?"

Sonic could see the hurt in his eyes and could say nothing but, "Sorry pal, I just thought-"

"Well that's what happens!" Tails exclaimed, "I have to live with the fact I pulled the trigger to kill her!"

"Tails, she asked you to-"

"That's not the point!!" Tails took a minute to catch his breath. "I loved her Sonic. I don't know why I did it anymore."

"She sacrificed herself to save you, to save us all. If you was in her position you would do the same, right?" There was a silence for what seemed like hours. "Well?"

"Yes,"said Tails, finally. "But I never told her how I felt." Tails was ready to burst when they heard Amy saying lunch was ready.

"Hey, lets go get some lunch and sorry about that," said Sonic.

"Sonic," said Tails, "thanks."

"Heh, no problem."

_0000000000000000000000000000_

Everyone went to bed that night except for Tails. Nowadays he goes out to stargaze like he did with Cosmo every other night. It soothes him somewhat to make him feel like Cosmo was still beside him. "The stars seem to be brighter tonight," he said to himself. While laying there he sees something coming. "Hm? What's that?" He knows its not a shooting star for it would shoot across the sky, not get bigger. "Wait, is that-" before he could finish the thing flashed past him and landed in the ground.

Tails got a good look at it and noticed it was a device that Eggman used to send messages. "It looks new," said Tails, "I wonder if," as he said that he pressed a button and a hologram popped up. Tails couldn't believe his eyes as Cosmo came up and gave the following message;

"_This is a message for Tails and everyone._

_As you can see, im not dead._

_I was able to revert to my original state before the impact reached me, but_ _was severely injured in the process._

_That's why I couldn't come to you before._

_Two weeks ago I was captured by Eggman._

_For why, I don't know._

_I just ask that you could help me._

_And if you want to know how I got this, I swiped it from Eggman while he wasn't looking._

_I will wait as long as possible._

_Thank you."_

"Cosmo's... alive!?" Tails couldn't believe it. For three years he only dreamt to get something like this. He dashed back to the house and woke everyone to give the news. "Guys, guys, I got big news!!"

"Can't it wait till morning?" asked Amy.

"No, no, take a look!" and Tails shown them the message device.

"Eggman!?" exclaimed Sonic.

"No, look," and Tails pushed the button to give the message. Everyone was in amazement in who they were looking at.

"Cosmo's alive!?" screamed Cream.

"But captured again," mentioned Knuckles.

Amy cut in saying, "At least not by the Meterx. So now what?"

"Where gonna bust in there and save Cosmo!" said a voice. Everyone looked at the door and noticed Rouge, Shadow, and the Chaotix gang were there. "You think were gonna sit back and watch after what she did for us," said Rouge.

"Perfect," said Tails, "but we need a plan."

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

By morning, everyone found Eggman's fortress. It was a large battle ship that seemed like the Egg Carrier. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles made their way to the bridge to find out what Eggman was up to.

"All right, Eggman, what are you planing this time?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic!!," screamed Eggman, "What are you doing here!? And how did you find my air ship!?"

"It's not hard to miss. So what did you do to Cosmo?"

"Cosmo? You still think she's alive?" Eggman said with a giggle in his voice. Tails pulled out the device he found last night. "Shoot, I knew I was missing something." Eggman mumbled.

_00000000000000000000000000000000_

During that time, Rouge and Shadow was going through the ship, trying to find where Eggman may have put Cosmo. For some odd reason, none of the robots were guarding the area. This seemed a bit strange to them.

"Hm, this is odd." Rouge thought out loud.

"Yes," Shadow replied, "this is very unusual for the doctor to leave his ship unguarded." After a small walk, they found themselves in the cell room. "Maybe she's in here. Rouge, you keep a look out while I'll check the cells."

"And why do I have to keep a look out?" Shadow gave her a disgusted glare and started walking. "Well, gee, you don't have to act like that."

"I need to repay her at least one more time."

Rouge's ears perked up when she heared that last part. "One more?"

_00000000000000000000000000000000_

Also, during that time, the Chaotix gang was using Tails plane, setting charges at all the weakest points of the ship. Espio was controling the plane, while Vector and Charmy was on the wings.

"I still can't believe you were there at that right time," Vector said in the loudest voice he could to let Espio hear him.

"I always seem to be in the right place at the right time," Espio replied, "except for that one incident."

"Oh, you mean when that pink girl hit you in the head with that mallet?" Charmy can never say the right thing at the right time.

"Quite, Charmy!" Vector screamed. "Now I know why I made you my top informent."

"I'm just glad we could do something to repay Cosmo for saving us." Espio thought out loud.

Vector and Charmy got a big smile on their face. "Yeah!"

_00000000000000000000000000000000_

"So what were you gonna do with her?" Tails ask with a trace of anger.

"First off, this," as Eggman said that a capsule formed around Soinc. "To lure you in my trap a finally finish you and then use Cosmos leftover power to make the plants follow my will." Eggman pushed a button and said, "So long, Sonic," and Sonic fell through a hole falling to the ground and then exploded in mid-air. "Muhahahahahahaha. Now to finish you two."

"Hold it, Eggman." The Dr. looked behind him and noticed Sonic still alive.

"Wait, but who did you-"

"You can't pull off the some trick twice you know." Sonic was holding a Chaos Emerald.

Tails' communicator went off and Rouge was on line saying, "We have Cosmo and are exiting the ship as we speak as we speak."

"Great," said Tails, " tell Vector to set off the charges."

"Will do."

"Well Eggman," said Knuckles, "This is you quickest defeat yet. Better put in your books." After he said that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles warped out of there leaving the Egg Carrier an explosive fireworks show.

" I'll get you yet Sonic!!" Eggman screamed as he made his retreat.

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

Later at the house, everyone was still curious about how Cosmo survived the impact from the Sonic Power Cannon. It seemed impossible to live after that blast. "It was actually Shadow who saved me," Cosmo said. "When I reverted back Showed used Chaos control to send the blast elsewhere, but I was dropped of on another planet in the process. I don't remember the planets name, but the people there seemed to know me. They nursed me back to health and helped me to find you all. They couldn't stay so that's why I was alone when Eggman kidnaped me."

They all decided to have a party to welcome back Cosmo and celebrate their new victory against Eggman. The party was a blast and everyone had a good time. Tails, on the other hand, was still wondering how to tell Cosmo how felt. After the party was over Tails decided to finally tell her. "Cosmo," Tails said shyly, "c-could I talk to you?"

"Of course," said Cosmo.

"Well, I have a confession to make. You know all that time we spent together."

"Yes. I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Same here, but I never thought that time would be so limited."

"Well, it's not limited now."

"I know." There was a small spell of silence until Tails broke it again. "You remember when we star gazed on the X-Tornado almost every night?" Cosmo nodded. "Ever since you left I did it here on Mobious every other night and I was always reminded of you each time."

"Really? Did it.... feel like I was right beside you?"

Tails felt himself blush a bit and then he turned his head toward the sky, trying to sheild himself from Cosmo seeing. "Well, yes." After he felt like the blushing stopped, he turned back to Cosmo.

"Well, I did the same thing on the planet I was on."

"You did?"

She nodded. "It made me feel the same way." Tails felt himself blush again, but there was no hiding it for Cosmo noticed this time. Then she smiled. "You love me, don't you?"

Tails could just feel his heart thumping against his chest. And he felt like his face was burnig up with blushing. "Well, yes. I do love you. You see that's why I couldn't pull the trigger when you told me too. I just couldn't-"

Cosmo put her finger on his lips and said, "Stop talking," and kissed him. "I did what I did to save you all, especially you Tails. I did it because I love you too." Tails' heart raced, but he didn't mind for it was no longer out of sadness, but of happiness and love. They kissed once more and went off to tell everyone the news.


End file.
